


The Passage of Time

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Category: Alice (2009)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Humor, Post-Series, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7032982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been over fifteen years and Hatter is feeling - and seeing, it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Passage of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic. Decided to repost my Hatter/Alice fics here in celebration of _Alice Through the Looking Glass_ and actually posting a new fic!

It was strange, this world. He'd been so used to Wonderland. All the scheming, butt-kissing, playing both sides but never belonging to either one, watching his back every few seconds. He was secure in what he'd been doing, but it was such a lonely lifestyle. Here though, here he could be himself, not have to kiss any butts, and, best of all, it was not lonely at all. He belonged somewhere, with someone. Alice Hamilton had come into his life as nothing special, it seemed at first; just a wet oyster who needed help. She soon turned his world upside down and now here he was. Brand new world, brand new life. That's the way it's been for over fifteen years.

David Hatter stared at the mirror, trying not to whimper. He wished he could say it was impossible, but really, it was. He was no longer in Wonderland. When the original Alice had brought down the house of cards (a second time) and married his great-great-grandfather (when she came back for the third, and final, time), she had broken the curse that had been bestowed on the family for generations. Their time was once again moving at proper Wonderland time again. When the Queen of Hearts waged war and won, his family was once again cursed into aging a lot slower than what was considered ‘normal’ for Wonderland.

Although he looked to be about his Alice's age, he was at least twice, if not thrice, her age, internally. However, this was the first time he was starting to show signs that he wasn't young. He glared at his reflection and then stopped, noticing the wrinkles. He'd never been a very vain man (just a little), but this was the first time parts of his hair were suddenly…not brown. He raised his hand and gathered a few…discolored ones between his fingers.

"Oh Hatter, why are you going to pull them out? They'll just come back anyway."

Hatter whirled around. "You can't say anything Dyes-Her-Hair."

"We could dye yours." His wife smirked, leaning against the doorframe.

He made a face. She knew he hated chemicals since forever. Every food they bought was organic. Call it a trauma for having to sell human emotions as drugs for years, but that was the rule. Hmm, he wondered if there were natural dyes… He was sure there were; in fact, he's absolutely sure that that's what Alice used, considering he never smelled any on her. He opened his mouth, but was cut off.

"Or," she stepped towards him, bringing her own hands up to his mop of hair, "you could leave it like that and let it all go grey eventually. I think it'd make you look…distinguished." She grinned up at him, her blue eyes sparkling.

He relaxed as her fingers started massaging his scalp, his arms lazily wrapping themselves around her waist. Peering through the slits of his eyes, he saw a few wrinkles around Alice's gorgeous eyes and even caught sight of a grey strand. Feeling a slight pressure on his head, he followed silent instructions and bent down to press his lips against his Alice's. Grey hair was worth it if it meant doing this every day for the rest of their lives.

"Ew! Mom and dad are at it again!" exclaimed their seven-year-old son.

"Leave them alone then!" shouted their twelve-year-old daughter.

"But I'm hungry!"

Yup, definitely worth it; he returned his wife's grin.

"Okay kids, let's go out for dinner." Hearing their excited yells, he suddenly regretted his decision, but then Alice came up with a brilliant suggestion.

"Let's do pizza."

So they did.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first _Alice (2009) fic_ , written for laialda's (on LJ) birthday. Happy Birthday! Just a short one, I'm afraid, but this was one of the first things that popped into my head when I saw the two episodes.


End file.
